


The Young Die Beautiful

by Nerdyturtle22



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdyturtle22/pseuds/Nerdyturtle22
Summary: This is a short (maybe long) fanfic of Ronald Knox, before he committed suicide and joined the ranks of the Dispatch. it is based on a head cannon of a close lover of mine. Love you Cy <3





	1. Name's Ronny

The night was cool and the air stale. It was a perfect night for business. There were plenty of shadows for men to hide their shame. It made Ronald practically giddy. Down the road, a bit he could hear beginners hooting with the men of the local pub. Ronald shook his head. Poor blokes. They wouldn’t make anything off that bunch. A man in a wool coat, simply passing by, glanced at Ronald. The way his eyes moved up and down him, Ronald knew what this man wanted.  
“See something you like?” he asked smoothly, a smirk appearing on his face. The man made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat and hurried on. Ronald shook his head and gave a small chuckle.  
"Now, why did you have to go and scare the poor man off for? He could have been good business," a gruff voice asked. “Evening Samuel. Looks like it’s going to be a good one for us.” Ronald grinned. Samuel was an older fella, with salt and pepper hair. He was also Ronald’s only loyal friend in this business. Samuel use to have a life with a wife and kid, but lost everything when he was caught fucking another man. Another, beautiful, blonde man. It was the least Ronald could do, helping him get into this business. They both agreed to be strictly friends, but there was the odd night that Ronald found himself in Samuel’s bed.  
“Not if you keep scaring them off like that,” Samuel jutted his head towards the way the one man went.  
“Nah, he’ll be back.”  
“Oh, and how do you know that?”  
“It’s late and the only thing out this way are prostitutes and the pub. That man was not stumbling. He is obviously looking for a warm body.”  
“You don’t know that. He could have been making shady deals at the pub. He did come from that direction.”  
“Okay, how about a bet? If he stays away the rest of the night, you get everything I make tonight, but if he comes back you make breakfast in the morning. And I don’t mean a few eggs. I want the whole buffet. Deal?” Ronald held out his hand. Samuel looked at it, then back up at Ronald, before taking his hand and shaking it.

The night was a busy one, filled with blow jobs and sex and bad alcohol. Samuel had just finished with a man in the alley and came back out to the street.  
“Still no sight of him? We’re running close to our quitting time.” He grinned. “I do believe I have won this.” Samuel held out his hand, waiting for Ronald to hand over his cash of the night. Ronald held up his hand.  
“I still have thirty minutes. You haven’t won yet.”  
And just as Ronald said that a man in a wool coat approached them. A smooth smile appeared on Ronald’s face.  
“May I help you?” he asked, his feeling of giddiness growing.  
“A…are you a…. you know…”  
Poor man was trembling. This was clearly his first time.  
“A prostitute? I might be. Who is asking?”  
“Wha…what all do you do…”  
Ronald got close to the man and ran a finger down his cheek.  
“For the right price, baby, I can do anything your little mind can think of.”  
“Is there somewhere p…private we can…”  
Ronald stood up straight, shoving his hands into his pockets.  
“There’s a hotel just down the road. We can go there, but I don’t pay for the room darling.”  
“That’s fine…I…I’ll pay for it….c…come on…” The man turned and began walking down the road. Ronald followed, but not without shouting over his shoulder.  
“I like my eggs over easy and my toast just a bit burned Samuel.”  
Samuel shook his head.  
“Damn cocky bastard.” He laughed before heading to the shabby house they shared.


	2. Breakfast and Samuel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those of you reading my trash....thank you....it means the world to me...this chapter is just a more in depth of Samuel and Ronald's relationship and of course breakfast. Next chapter you get to meet someone very important to the story <3 much love

Ronald entered the house and was greeted by the warm smell of breakfast foods.   
“Smells amazing Samuel,” he called, sliding his shoes off.  
“Yeah, it better. Spent most of the money I made last night to get this food. You had better eat all of it too.”   
Ronald chuckled.   
“I promise, let me just get out of my work clothes and get cleaned up. For being new to the whole thing that man had a lot to give. He claimed to have a wife…but I doubt it…or maybe she just doesn’t believe in intercourse, because I swear the amount that man was loading…”  
“Alright Ronald, I get the picture. Go get cleaned. I took the liberty of heating you some water. You’re welcome. Your winnings will be here waiting on you.”   
Ronald grinned and headed for the bathroom. He shed his clothes and laid them in a pile to be washed. He slid a hand down his slender back and groped an ass cheek. It was sticky.  
“Perverted, old man…can’t even shoot straight.” he mumbled, slipping into the tub. He instantly began to feel better as the filth of last night’s activities wash away. Ronald allowed his eyes to slip shut and enjoy the burning the water gave him.  
Ronald’s eyes flew open at the pounding on the door.  
“Come on Ronald, your food is getting cold.” Samuel called from the other side. Ronald looked around. He was in the bathroom. He must have fallen asleep. The water has long since gone cold.   
“Alright, alright, I hear you. I am getting out.” Ronald called back. He pushed himself out of the tub and placed tired feet on the wooded floors. Ronald went to the door and cracked it open. Blue eyes met brown.   
“Yes?” Samuel asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
“I did not think to grab a change of clothes…would you mind?” A grin grew on Samuel’s face.  
“I am sorry, but I do not retrieve things for people who made me lose over half my earnings.”  
“Oh please, you did that to yourself.” Samuel crossed his arms and took a step back.  
“Yes, I did, just as you did this to yourself.”  
Ronald pursed his lips, but traded that expression for one of carelessness.  
“I was only trying to be considerate of you. If you think my nakedness embarrasses me, you would be wrong.” He pulled the door open the rest of the way and walked out. Ronald noticed the looks Samuel gave him. It was one of lust. He gave a swing in his hips as he passed the older man. The sound of skin to skin contact mixed with Ronald’s own yelp.  
“Ow!” he whined, rubbing his ass. Samuel smirked.  
“Hurry and get dressed. I won’t forgive you if this food gets cold again.”   
The table was filled with plates of food. Eggs and toast, potatoes and other various vegetables. There were even a few slices of bacon.   
“Wow…you…really didn’t have to do all of this Samuel.” Ronald felt slightly bad, thinking of how much was spent on such food.  
“Of course, I did, I lost a bet. I may be a whore, but I’m an honest one.” Samuel pulled out one of the chairs for Ronald. As soon as Ronald was settled in he rubbed the boy’s head and took his own seat.  
“A feast fit for…well maybe not the queen, but at least a low nobel, don’t you agree?” he grinned. Ronald simply nodded, his mind on how happy his stomach was going to be in a bit.  
“Well dig in.”   
This was it. Ronald was sure he was going to die. His stomach would explode and he would die. At least it would be a happy death, in a place he loved with a man he loved. He wanted to thank Samuel again, but all that came out was a moan. Samuel chuckled.  
“You’re welcome Ronald. Now, go get ready for bed. I’ll clean up the mess, just have the bed ready because I will be passing out as soon as my head hits the pillow.”   
Ronald nodded and went off to the bedroom they shared.   
It was a small room and only fit the one bed, but the days were cold and the one blanket wasn’t enough to keep even a thin man, such as Ronald, warm. Throwing the blanket out across the bed, Ronald collapsed on top of it. He was so ready to fall asleep. It seemed though, that his mind had other ideas. Ideas that flew across, one after another, his mind so quickly he couldn’t even keep up.  
“shut up, shut up, shut up! Just turn off already, dammit” he moaned, hitting his temples with the heels of his hands.  
“Ronald, that really is no way to treat yourself.”   
Ronald turned around and found Samuel in the doorway.  
“Aren’t you supposed to be cleaning? Or has your old mind already forgotten? Are you going to start shitting yourself? Because I am not sure I can deal with that.” Ronald grinned.  
“I came back to ask if you wanted this last piece of bacon.” He held up the piece of floppy bacon. Ronald shook his head. Samuel shrugged and ate the piece before sitting on the bed next to Ronald.   
“You know…you don’t have to put up this false self around me Ronny...you know that right? I know you have some problems, but that’s okay. We can deal with it together.” Samuel slipped his hand over Ronald’s. Ronald’s grin slowly faded as he was pulled back into his mind. Of course, Samuel meant well…and he has always been there to help him…. but what if this time is one time too many and he leaves? What if Samuel thought he was weak? What if Samuel judged him? That was ridiculous, Samuel has never judged him before.   
“Ronald.” Samuel cupped Ronald’s face. The boy looked at Samuel, his eyes wide and his face pale.   
“It’s okay Ronald. I’m here. I won’t leave you.” Samuel lowered his lips onto Ronald’s. Everything, all the thoughts, the worries, the ideas, they were all washed out of Ronald’s mind by his name…. Samuel. The salt and pepper haired man pulled away, rubbing Ronald’s cheeks with his thumbs. Ronald didn’t want him to stop. He wanted him to keep going until his very heart pumped out only his name, but he knew he wasn’t allowed that. They were coworkers, friends, occasional fuck buddies…. but lovers are something they would never be. Ronald scoffed and pulled away from Samuel’s touch.  
“Hey, don’t go falling for me. I’m too expensive for your wallet.”   
Samuel looked surprise for a moment, but a sloppy smile removed the expression.  
“How much for a night in bed, just sleeping?”  
“thirty pounds, an hour.” Ronny grinned. Samuel’s face fell.  
“Damn… you really are expensive. I don’t think I could afford you even after a month of working.”  
“Hmm, don’t worry. I’ll use breakfast as a form of payment. Come on.”  
He patted the pillow and laid down, giving Samuel room. Samuel laid down and pulled Ronald close.  
“Night, you expensive whore.”  
“Good night, you old man.”  
They shut their eyes, unaware of the day that passed around them.


	3. Lord Ellis Canbourne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the meeting of Lord Ellis Canbourne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been a while. I had this written but needed to finish it. Once more thank you so much for reading <3

He held an annoyed expression for the nervous man in front of him. He was not in the mood to listen to excuses. He had wanted pleasure, that is why he called for one of his boys and yet, now, he was listening to this pitiful excuse of a servant.  
“So, tell me once more why my toy isn’t here in front of me Lucy?”  
The man jumped at his voice. This gave the Lord some pleasure.  
“Y…you see, my lord, Jo…Jonathan is ill and so he…he has asked that you allow him a day to…to recover himself…he said that he wished to b..be in top condition for my Lord. H…he even offered to s... send his younger brother in his place…my lord Canbourne.”  
Ellis withheld his scowl. Who was this brat to think he had any sort of power?  
“Very well Lucy, tell Jon I want him and his brother in front of me within the hour…and have my son in front of me half an hour after that.” He waved his hand, dismissing the trembling man. Lucy was all too happy to be leaving Canbourne’s terrible gaze. Ellis turned his chair and stared out the window. What a bothersome interruption to his day  
An hour later a rather ill looking Jonathan stood, really leaned, before Ellis. His orange hair was matted and stuck to his sweaty, pale forehead. Next to him was a boy who looked like a thirteen-year-old version of Jonathan. Then, slightly behind them, was trembling Lucy. Jonathan stepped forward, pulling the eyes in the room towards him.  
“My Lord, thank you for being so understanding of this situation. It just proves more so how kind you are,” he coughed out.  
“Kind indeed Jonathan. You are in much worse state than I imagined.” Canbourne rested his head in a propped-up hand.  
“And this is your younger brother?”  
Jonathan nodded and urged his brother to take a step closer.  
“Hmm, come here boy, let me take a good look at you.”  
The younger boy looked over at his brother, who gave nods of encouragement. Slowly, the boy moved closer. Jonathan had left him about three months ago, ever since then the two have always found food and money beside them in the mornings. Jonathan had appeared once again only a few minutes ago, and told his brother of Lord Canbourne. How it was because of him that Jonathan now had a good life and that he was the reason to their food and money. Jonathan then went on to tell him that Lord Canbourne now wanted him too. That they could be a family once more.  
“What is your name lad?” Ellis asked softly.  
“It…it’s Tim, sir.”  
Lord Canbourne nodded.  
“Alright Tim, could you turn around for me and hold out your arms? I want to make sure you’re healthy.”  
Tim nodded and turned, holding his arms out. Ellis ran his hands up one arm and down another. Starting at Tim’s shoulders he massaged his way down to Tim’s buttocks. Tim gave a slight jump, having never been touched so thoroughly there, but did his best to keep a brave face.  
“You’re very healthy Tim. That’s very good.”  
Jonathan gave his brother an ensuring smile. At that moment, the doors opened and a small version of Lord Canbourne came running in.  
“You wished to see me father?”  
“Ah, Cyrus, perfect timing as ever son.” Ellis turned Tim back around to face his son.  
“I have a new friend for you son. His name is Tim. What do you think?”  
Cyrus made his way up to the dirty orange haired boy and inspected him closely.  
“He’s a bit dirty, but a bath will change that. He has unique hair. I like him. Thank you, father!” Cyrus threw his hands around Ellis’s neck. Ellis chuckled and hugged his child back.  
` “Alright, you go on now and take Tim. Show him around the estate. Don’t cause too much trouble and clean any mess you make.”  
“Of course, father, come on Tim. You’re my new best friend.” Cyrus took Tim’s hand and led him out of the room. Lucy closed the doors behind the two boys.  
“It seems Cyrus really took a liking to my brother.” Jonathan grinned.  
“Shut up,” Ellis exclaimed, his face turning rather sour. Jonathan’s own grin faded as he faced Ellis. He looked like an oncoming storm. An unforgiving storm. Ellis walked around his desk and up to Jonathan. Jonathan stood there, still as a statue.  
“Jonathan, you know you are one of my favorites.” He began to encircle Jonathan in a fashion similar to how a predator would his prey.  
“Yes, I know this.” Jonathan answered. His heart beat quickened.  
“Tell me Jonathan. Do I seem the type to prey on children? Do you take me as a pedophile?”  
The man was taken back by this question.  
“N…No sir, I have never pegged you as one…”  
“Then tell me, why is it, you have tried to force your child brother onto me?”  
“I…I had thought that…”  
“And there is your problem Jonathan. You thought. You are a mindless fuck toy and nothing more. It is your duty to please me sexually and nothing else. Do you understand?”  
Jonathan clenched his jaw. “Yes sir, I apologize.”  
“Good, hold out your right hand.”  
Jonathan obeyed, holding his hand out.  
“No, no, that won’t do. Outstretch your arm boy.”  
Again he did as what was told.  
“Good, now tell me Jonathan. Are you any good with your left hand?”  
“Wh…I don’t understand the que…”  
In a quick swipe Jonathan’s arm, up to the elbow, was gone. In it’s place was spurting blood. He knew he should be screaming, but he couldn’t. His mouth was muffled. Hands led him to the ground.  
“Your brother is lucky. If my child didn’t like him I would have killed you both.” Ellis hissed in Jonathan’s ear. He then stood abruptly.  
“Lucy, get him out of here. Throw him back to the streets and have the maids clean this mess.”  
Pulling out a handkerchief Lord Canbourne cleaned his small knife. What a beautiful present he had received.  
“Oh and Lucy?”  
The trembling man looked up from beside Jonathan.  
“I’m going to need a new boy. Perferably a healthy one this time.”


End file.
